Study Night Distraction
by reginassthief
Summary: Original Idea. Oneshot. AU. OQ. Regina's POV. Not wanting to deal with numbers, Robin finds a better way for them to spend their time. (smut)


The pencil clangs against the table, the noise making Regina's own pencil stop moving and her head peeking up just in time to see Robin sigh, pushing his fingers through his hair as a very childish sounding groan comes out of his mouth.

"I can't do it."

Regina sighs herself as Robin leans back against back against the chair, arms crossed in front of him and a pout on his face. A very adorable pout of his face. One that she refuses to let away her.

"Come on," she says, dropping her own pencil and pointing a finger at the question. "All you need to do is find X."

Robin sighs again, picking up his discarded pencil as Regina goes back to her own notes. He gives her a quick glance before returning his eyes back to the textbook. A smirk appears on his face as he draws a circle around "X".

 _Placing_ his pencil down, he leans back, a smug smile on his face as he says, "There."

Regina looks up again, her eyes instantly dropping to the book. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head when she sees his "answer" before looking up to him and seeing his proud smirk.

"Why are you so smug? A fourth grader would do something like that." She's sighing again, returning back to her own work, adamant of getting past this page without any distractions or interruptions. "I just want you to do your work, Robin." she says as she reads over the same French sentence...again.

"I'd rather just _do_ you."

The calmness in the sentence as an exasperated sigh escaping from her. She rips her eyes from her own book, dropping the pencil against the paper and shakes her head.

"You know, I don't know whether to laugh or leave."

She glances at his face to catch his apologetic look, her own features softening as she takes in his defeated look.

"I'm sorry," he says looking down at his barely noted pages. "It's just been a rough week."

Regina gives him a weak smile, her heart feeling slightly heavy for him as she reaches over to grasp his hand.

"I know," she says giving him a lopsided smile. "I just want you to pass."

Robin shrugs. "You know my brain isn't meant for numbers." He looks to her work then. "What are you doing?"

Regina unclasps their hands, picking up her pencil as she says, "French. Or trying to. It's a little hard when you're distracting me." She gives a little smirk at the end.

"Why?"

"Because-" Then she's stopping. Frowning at him and he looks innocently at her. He wasn't trying distract her from _his_ work was he? She chooses to ignore it. Maybe he's just generally interested. "Because my mother made me take it."

"Oh." Is all he says and Regina brings her attention back to her work. Reading over the sentence once again.

There's a silence that passes between them. Comfortable. Just the sound of her pencil against paper before Robin's talking again.

"You know what I think?" he asks and Regina stops writing, looks at him through her eyelashes and murmurs a _what?_

"I think…" She feels his finger begin to travel up her arm. Her eyes briefly look to it before returning back to him to find his attention completely on his finger making its way up her arm. "I think we could both use that distracted I mentioned."

Her breath quickens and her mouth becomes dry. A breathy _why_ leaves her as his finger doesn't stop moving, tracing over her shoulder.

"Because," he carries on calmly, seemingly oblivious to what he's doing to her. "You've been reading that same page for the past ten minutes. And-" his finger traces back and forth across her collarbones, leaving Regina desperately wanting them to travel downstairs as her toes curl. "-if this was a normal day, you'd be four pages ahead where you are now."

He moves his hand away from her completely, letting his rest by his side and if Regina wasn't tempted before, she definitely is now.

"And I wonder who's fault that is." she says before crashing her lips against his own, eliciting a moan from him.

His hand tangles in her hair as their mouths slide together before Robin is pulling away.

"How long have we got until your parents come back?" he asks and Regina glances at the clock, tongue licking her own lips.

"I dunno. Like, a few more hours?"

And Robin smiles. "That's enough."

.:...:...:...

They're clothes had been discarded somewhere between the top of the stairs and her bed, something Regina knows she should fix before her mother arrives home. Yet she can bring herself to care about that right now, not as Robin's hands rub against her thighs, his touch setting her skin on fire.

Lips slide together as their tongues tangle. She rocks against him slowly, moans when she begins to feel him harden against her.

This isn't her first time, far from it, yet that nervousness still creeps up on her, the doubt that he really wants her. It's what has her pulling her mouth away from him, stop her rocking, and her thumbs stilling at the side of his face.

"You really want this?" she asks, her voice small and quiet, none of that assertiveness she had before whilst trying to make him do his work, her real question hidden underneath; _you really want me._

Those blue pools look her in the eyes, one of his hands leaving her thighs to grab her hand, lacing his fingers together with hers as his mouth hovers just a little away from them.

"Always." he whispers. He kisses her hand, murmurs _I love you_ against them.

Regina's heart explodes. A smile forming on her face as she wonders how anyone could be a gentlemen at seventeen. But she doesn't question it, whispers her own _I love you, too_ back.

Robin untangles his hand from hers, begins trailing it down her arm slowly and lightly, so light it almost tickles, makes her own fingers curl until a loose fist.

She closes her eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and breathes in and out slowly as his finger makes his way down her torso and past her stomach until it hovers just above where she really wants it, where the heat pools.

He traces light circles that have her breath hitching, her teeth releasing her lip as she moans a little _please_ into his ear.

A finger slips inside her, begins circling that spot as Regina lets out a sigh, hips starting to rock in time to his circles.

The sigh turns into a moan as he pushes another finger into her.

Eyes still closed, she searches blindly for his mouth, fingers scratching lightly at the back of his head, tangling in his hair.

She's close to the edge when she latches onto him, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and gently biting it as his other hand clenches her waist.

And she's close. So close. Almost there. Just needs a little more-

Then he stops. Pulls his fingers out of her and Regina rips her mouth harshly away from his.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer her, instead twists them both, deposits her on the bed and…Oh, now she knows what he's doing.

She pushes herself further up the bed, positions herself against her pillows as Robin crawls above her.

He stops and just stares at her. A moment where they just look into each other's eyes, just like they'd done moments ago. Robin draws his hand up to her hairline, threads his fingers through her hair, picking up a dark brown lock.

Regina moves her eyes to it, watches him curl it around his finger before dropping it and her eyes shifting back to him.

"I love you." he repeats, his voice warm and tender.

Regina smiles. "I know." is all she says, all that doubt from moments ago gone when he first said those words.

She leans up, kisses him, and wonders if this is what it feels like to be in love. To be loved.

With one final breath, he pushes into her. She feels her body stretch to accompany him and he waits a moment, let's her adjust to the feeling.

When she's ready, he begins to move slowly, hitting that spot that has her hands fisting the pillowcase, hips lifting to meet his.

He quickens the pace as heat begins forming between them, sweat growing on them. Regina moans and sighs, nearing that edge against and listens to Robin's sounds above her.

She shuts her eyes again, legs wrapping around his side. Robin lifts his hand off the bed, uses it to hitch her legs higher, sinks in deeper, and it changes the angle, has her crying out and she's thankful that nobody is in, it's just the two of them.

That same hand worms their way between them, fingers once again pressing that spot. Her head turns to the side as her fingers clench into the bedding as his lips find her neck, kissing and sucking gently (nothing that can leave marks. She wants him to, oh god, how much she wants him to right now, but he can't. She'd never be able to explain how she got a mark on her neck to her mother, then she'd be in serious trouble) and she's coming, teeth biting down hard on her lip as she stifles a moan, hips stilling as she revels in the aftershocks that run through her body.

A few more thrusts for Robin and he's following her. Collapsing down onto her and Regina welcomes the pleasant weight.

Her seemingly heavy legs fall to the side as Robin begins leaving little kisses along her chest.

As lets her fingers play in his hair as her eyes close again, feeling sleeping and sated and happy.

Distantly, she can feel Robin stop showering her skin in kisses, feeling his chin rest on her chest, calling out her name.

She answers with a _mmm_ , too tired to use any real words.

"Baby, you can't go to sleep." he tells her, a sentence that has her internally groaning because that's all she wants to do right now. "Your mum will be home soon."

And Regina does groan at that, out loud. He's right, it wouldn't do either of them good if her mother was to catch them both on her bed. Naked. Asleep.

She feels him beginning to move off her, the cold attacking her skin, making her wish for the warmth of his.

"I'll go get your clothes." he says, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Regina nods, stretching out his stiff legs, before sitting up and swiping Robin's T-shirt off the floor and throwing it over her head. She wraps the ends of the sleeves around her hands, bringing them up to her nose and inhaling the scent. He picks up her phone, finding a message sent by mother dearest telling her that her sister was coming round. _Yippee_ , she thinks with an eye roll, throwing the phone down.

"Well, you already claimed mine, it seems." He punctuates his sentence with a smile as he drops her clothes on the chair, already wearing his pants.

"You don't mind, do you?" She's never actually borrowed his clothes before, she realises. And while Daniel didn't mind it, she doesn't know what Robin's reaction will be.

He walks over to her and she moves to the edge of the bed, sitting up on her knees as Robin pushes her hair behind her ear and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No. I don't mind," he says, once he's pulled away. "Though you might want to change before Cora comes home."

Regina shrugs. "I'll probably go to sleep then anyway." she tells him, a sigh escaping. "Zelena's coming home apparently."

Robin chuckles. "You don't sound too impressed with that." He placed foot on the bed's side board, lacing up his shoes.

Regina watches him as she says, "I'll have to suffer through a monologue of how Zelena's done _this_ and _that_ whilst I'm barely passing any classes." She finished her sentence with an automatic eye roll.

Robin looks up at her, a sorrowful expression on his face. "Well, you are taking a lot of classes this year."

Regina scoffs. "No excuse." Her voice changes into something that imitates Cora. "'Sweetie, Zelena took as many classes as you did last year, if not more. She passed them all with straight As. I do wonder if you really are trying', that would be her answer."

Robin places his foot on the floor, reaches over to take her hand. "Well, you are doing your best. That's enough for me." he kisses it again before telling go. Stretching over to take his phone off the chest of drawers and not for the first time that night does Regina find her heart fluttering at the gesture and words.

"Can I just come live with you?" she asks with a half hopeful, half defeated smile.

Robin returns one back, one full of life and promise. "Maybe one day, beautiful."

He leans in to give her another peck, one that Regina closes her eyes from then opens them again when she feels him pull away, a _f'dink_ noise going off between them.

Robin picks his phone up from where he discarded it on the bed. Eyebrows peeking up as he reads aloud the message his father sent him.

"Where are you."

He types in his passcode as Regina asks, "Where does he think you are?"

"Studying with David." he answers as he types out his message.

Regina let's out an _oh_ before starting to laugh lightly. "So much for studying."

Robin looks up. "This was much better." He gives her another smile and Regina gives one back, finding that she agrees.

"Though next time we _are_ studying." she tells him sternly.

His smug _if you say so_ ends up earning him a much forceful and sterner _we are._

"Come on. I'll walk you to the door."

Once at the door, they spend far too much time wrapped up in each other before Regina reluctantly pulled away, telling him he needed to go _now_ unless he wanted to get them both killed.

He'd kissed her goodbye one last time before he took off, making is way through the twisted path before disappearing around the corner.

Regina shut the door behind her, already finding that she missed him, and began to clear up the mess. That just meant pushing the books to the end of the table, telling herself that she'd clear it up in the morning.

She's half when up the stairs when she hears the front door open and the dreaded shriek of _Regina_ followed by Zelena's _Where should I place the bags?_

Regina ignores it and carries on walking upstairs back to her bedroom. She climbs into bed and wraps the sleeves around her hands again, breathing in the smell of Robin, her eyes closed as she listens to Cora and Zelena potter about downstairs, her lasts thoughts of when she'd get the chance to see Robin again.


End file.
